Virtual space systems that provide currencies as exchange medium in the virtual space are known. In those virtual systems, one or more types of currencies, e.g., such as gold, coins, or tokens are typically deemed with fiat values for purchasing virtual items. For example, in those virtual systems, 100 coins may be used to purchase a crafted sword sold in an auction house of the virtual space as determined by a seller user of the crafted sword. In those systems, the virtual currencies are typically provided to users through monsters, quests, missions, loyalty rewards and mining activities. For example, an amount of coins may be dropped by a monster after the user has killed the monster in a quest; an amount of gold may be provided to the user after the user has mined a gold mine for a period of time in the virtual space; and an amount of coins may be provided to the user at the beginning of every play session of a user for rewarding the user's loyalty with the virtual space. In those systems, the virtual currencies typically do not have intrinsic utilities within the virtual space such that they may not be used substantively within the virtual space other than for purchasing virtual items.